


69

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 69, All the sex is in the second chapter, Chloe chokes Max a bit, Chloe touches Max, F/F, Max has a dark side, Max is a real hero, Max sits in Chloe's lap, Oral Sex, Pictures, Rachel eats Max, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Does Super-Max have a dark side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts), [Vertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super-Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808485) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 



> @EHC Thank you for the stories about Super-Max!  
> @Vertiser Thank you for starting all this!

Max was just leaving for her mission and was rethinking her plan when suddenly ...  


**Chloe** : Max!  
**Rachel** : Hey Max!  


**Max** : * jumps startled * Ahh! What are you doing here?  


**Chloe** : We just wanted to stop by.  
**Rachel** : Max, What are you doing?  
**Max** : I ... uh ...  
**Chloe** : Since when do you have a new costume?  
**Rachel** : And why are you wearing a mask?  
**Max** : How do you know that it's me?  
**Chloe** : Is that a serious question?  
**Max** : But I am disguised!  


**Rachel** : Max, what's wrong? I can see that something is off.  


**Max** : You do not have to worry ... I'll take care of it-  


**Chloe** : Don't you dare!  
**Max** : But ...  
**Rachel** : Max, no bullshit ... please, talk to us!  
**Max** : ... O-okay ... but let's go to my room.  


**Chloe** : Wait a second ... is that latex?  


* * *

**Max** : long story short, the Superhero-Association is not perfect. Sometimes decisions are made there, which in retrospect turn out to be terrible mistakes ... and, of course, no-one listens to a low-ranking junior member. That's why I started sabotaging some plans of the Superhero-Association.  


**Chloe** : I understand that, but why are you wearing fetish gear?  
**Max** : ... fetish gear?  
**Rachel** : What Chloe means is, where did you get this costume from?  


**Max** : I could not ask Courtney for help this time, because it's all a secret. I went to the mall and looked for Halloween Costumes but I didn't find anything suitable. A saleswoman was very nice and helpful. I explained to her that I need a costume with a mask and that it had to be sturdy, because I would use it roughly. But of course it had to be comfortable too, since I have to be able to move while I am wearing it. And of course it had to be easy to clean, especially since I would sweat in it. She gave me the address of a store and said that I find what I'm looking for there. She even gave me her private number and she offered to accompany me ... really a very friendly saleswoman. I felt really bad about taking her memory by rewinding. Anyway, I went to this address. The store was very strange but I found this costume there. It takes a while to put it on, but that's not really a problem for me ... and it's super comfortable. However, I have not bought the shoes that are part of this costume ... they were too expensive and the heel were way too high! The shoes even had small padlocks. I guess that's to prevent them from being stolen. The people in the shop were also very friendly. But I think I have to give the Superhero-Association an anonymous tip about the store.  
**Rachel** : Oh, why?  
**Max** : I think this shop sells things to Anti-Heroes.  
**Rachel** : What makes you think that?  
**Max** : For one, the store is pretty hidden. I did not find the entrance right away, even though I had the exact address. And the shop windows were darkened ... that's weird, right? When I entered the shop, the salesperson looked at me as if I did not belong there.  
**Rachel** : I can imagine that.  
**Max** : Huh? Chloe, are you alright?  


**Rachel** : Chloe is fine! Sorry, I did not want to interrupt you, please go on.  
**Max** : Um, okay ... after I told the salesperson what I wanted, I was led to a wall full of costumes. On the way there, I saw a shelf full of torture instruments ... whips and stuff ...  
**Chloe** : Max, please stop!  
**Max** : Did I say something wrong?  
**Chloe** : I can't believe you went to a sex shop ... _without me!_  
**Rachel** : Haha ... oh poor Chloe ... I'm sure we'll all go to a sex shop together someday.  
  
**Max** : What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)! The idea and the text for this chapter are from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).

**Max** : You want me to sit in your lap?  


**Chloe** : Yes, your back to my front.  


**Max** : Okay? Now what?  
**Chloe** : Just lean back and relax.  


**Max** : But why-- Oh! Um!  
**Chloe** : I remember you complaining how this top was too snug to wear a bra underneath. Now do you get it?  
**Max** : ...um...!  


**Rachel** : And now, my turn.  


**Max** : What're you-- OH!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know ... I marked this story as finished after the first chapter, and I marked this story as finished after the second chapter, but now I'm almost completely sure that this story is actually finished.  
>   
> @EHC You wrote that Max has to change her hair to disguise herself ... and of course you are right :-) I've tried a few times in the past to give Max a new hairstyle. So I thought, why not include that here?

The next day, after the girls got dressed, Chloe pointed out to Max that she had to change her hair if she wanted to disguise herself.  


Max explained that she had been thinking about changing her hair ... but she could never decide which haircut she wanted. There were two hairstyles that she liked and she just could not decide which one she liked more. That's why she had rejected the idea again and again. But then she thought that she could let her girlfriends decide ...  


Max went to the barber and then she rewinded the time.  
**Max** : So what do you think?  
From the other girls' point of view, Max's hairstyle had changed from one second to the other.  


Especially Chloe liked the undercut.  


After another time travel Max appeared with the other hairstyle that she liked. Rachel immediately said that she loved the Afro-Look! But Chloe still preferred the undercut. long story short ... Max still did not know what hairstyle she wanted.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of an clueless Max, you really need to read "[Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948)" by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) if you haven't done that yet!


End file.
